totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Chorwacki Adriatyk
Świat Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek Dwudziesty Piąty Zoi - 'No i pięknie - została już tylko finałowa 15 '''Samanta - '''No, ale i tak jescze duuuużo odcinków. '''Zoi - '''A.....gdzie wogóle dzisiaj lecimy ? '''Samanta - '''Do Chorwacji ! '''Zoi - '''A...jakie będzie zadanie ? '''Samanta -' Nie mam pojęcia, ale jakieś na pewno wymyślimy. '''Zoi - '''No jak zawsze, a tak z ciekawości co wogóle słychać u Moli ? '''Samanta - '''Wiesz, mi nie chciałaś by tego wiedzieć, a teraz zapraszamy ! '''Zoi - '''Czemu, zawsze ty zapraszasz ? '''Samanta - '''Bo tak, zapraszamy ! '''Zoi - '''Ołłł, je ! ' W przedziale Nr 1 Geoff siedzi sam w przedziale i rysuje Bridgette. Geoff - 'Och, Bridgette, jak ja tęsknię za tobą. '''Geoff '(Pok. zwierz.) - Jak ja bym chciał, żeby wróciła Brdgette, z nią na pewno byśmy każdego dnia wygrywali. W przedziale Nr 2 'Dakota - '''I widzisz, straciłam w tym programie swoje dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki. '''Lindsay - '''No, ja też, tak tu fajnie było z Beth. '''Tyler - '''No cóż, i tak sama Anne Maria nas nie wywali. '''Noah - '''Co racja, to racja. ''W innej częsci przedziału. 'Anne Maria - '(do siebie) - No i pięknie, dzisiaj na 100% odpadnę, albo......założę drugi sojusz....tylko kogo by tu wybrać ? O mam, banda kapuścianych głąbów z nimi na pewno to wygram. Hej chłopaki, czy mogłabym z wami założyć sojusz, tylko proszę o duża dyskrecję. 'Cameron - '''No nie wiem, a jak nas wywalisz ? '''Anne Maria - '''Obiecuję, że tak nie będzie. '''Harold - '''Ja tam, się nie zgadzam. '''Anne Maria - '''Dlaczego ? '''Harold - '''W moim typie nie są sojusze. '''Cameron - '''No to....ja też. '''Anne Maria '(pok, zwierz.) - No pięknie, Noah już nie wywalę lepiej z nim nie zadzierać, ale za to będą łatwa przynentą, a pomagać mi będzie Izzy. 'Anne Maria - '''Hej Izzy, wiesz mam takie pytanie czy mogłabyś mi tak przy każdy zadaniu pomagać, wiesz mi po tym jak już nie ma tego sojuszu, zmieniłam się. '''Izzy - '''Yyyyyy, dobra. '''Anne Maria - '(pok. zwierz.) - A was Cameronie i Haroldzie, wykorzystam jak pacynki. O, i pora na lakier. W innej części przedziału. 'Harold - '''Na drugi raz radzę ci, nie zgłaszaj się do żadnego sojuszu. '''Cameron - '''Może i masz rację, o hej B. '''Harold - '''Pomożesz nam dzisiaj przy zadaniu. ''B napisał coś na kartce. 'Cameron -' Skąd on ma tyle kartek. 'Harold - '''Nie wiem, przeczytaj. '''Cameron - ''No dobra, ale to bez Geoffa o i jeszcze jedno dzisiaj pora wywalić Scotta, jeśli się zgodzicie to na pewno będzie wam łatiwj, radzę wam.' 'Harold - '''No dobra....ale dlaczego bez Geoffa ? ''B znowu napisał coś na kartce. 'Cameron - ''Lepiej będzie bez niego, ostatnio przy zadaniu, nie było z nim ciekawie, a po drugie tęskni za Bridgette, więc i tak słabo skupi się na zadaniu.' 'Harold - '''No dobra, jeśli chcesz wywalić Scotta, to ok. ''W innej części przedziału. 'Scott - '''Hej Courtney, mam dla ciebie propozycję, zgodziłabys się na sojusz ze mną ? '''Courtney - '''No dobra, ale to tylko sojusz nic więcej. '''Scott - '''Ok. ''W innej części. 'Scott - '''Anne Maria, chciałabyś być ze mną w sojuszu. '''Anne Maria - '''Nie dzięki, mam już Izzy. '''Scott - '''No to, ją też weź, mówię ci zrobisz dobrze. '''Anne Maria - '''No dobra tylko pamiętaj głosujesz jak ja chcę czyli na....Noah. '''Scott - '''Na pewno ? '''Anne Maria - '''Tak, albo z sojuszu nici. '''Scott - '''No dobra. '''Anne Maria '(pok. zwierz.) - Jednak dziś odpadnie Noah, jest gorszy, a przy okazji więcej się opłaci. 'Scott '(pok. zwierz.) - Znowu wracam do gry i tym razem wygram to. 'Moli '(przez megafon) - Śniadanie ! Już ! W jadalnii 'Geoff - '''To co jest do jedzenia ? '''Moli - '''A musi coś być ?! '''Harold - '''Powinno. '''Moli - '''A chcecie żaby i ślimaki ? '''Cameron - '''Ja nie chcę. '''Moli - '''No to nici z jedzenia. '''Geoff - '''Nic nie masz w lodówce ? '''Moli - '''Ja nie mam lodówki, do czego ją podłączyć w samolocie ?! '''Dawn - '''Kiedyś, byłaś milsza. '''Moli - '''A teraz co ? Nie jestem miła ? '''Katie - '''Nie. '''Mike - '''Oj, nie. '''Moli - '''Grrrr. '''Samanta - '(przez głośniki) - Uwaga, lądujemy, za chwilę zadanie. Na miejscu 'Zoi - '''Znajdujemy się w miejsowości Plitvička Jezera, czyli...tak Cameron. '''Cameron - '''Czyli jesteśmy w Parku Narodowym Jezior Plitwickich ? '''Zoi - '''Tak masz rację, zadanie będzie podzielone na dwie części, w pierwszej musice wziąć wodę z jednego z wodospadów. W tym zadaniu może wygrać max. 6 osób. Czas macie do 15 min. '''Mike - '''No na prawdę, przecież to zadanie zrobimy w 2 minuty. '''Samanta - '''Przypominam, jest tu ochrona. Więc nie będzie tak łatwo, a drugą część poznacie jak skończycie pierwszą. O i pprzyominam nie może być grup, jedynie pary. Powodzenia. '''Tyler - '''Lindsay, idziemy razem ? '''Lindsay - '''Z wielką chęcią. '''Dakota - '''Noah, przejdziemy się ? '''Noah - '''No dobra. '''Harold - '''Idziemy we dwoje ? '''Cameron - '''No jasne. '''Geoff - '''B, razem ? ''B pokręcił głową na nie. 'Geoff - '''No cóż, dobra,......Mike pójdziemy razem ? '''Mike - '''No dobra, dziewczyny idziecie razem ? '''Katie - '''Ok. '''Dawn - '''A co nie ? '''Scott - '''Anne Maria, idę sam, ty idź z Izzy. '''Anne Maria - '''Ok. '''Courtney - '''Scott, idziesz ze mną ? '''Scott - '''Nie, idę sam. '''Zoi - '''Czyli Courtney i Scott idą sami. Będzie ciekawie. U Lindsay i Tylera '''Lindsay - '''To....co robimy ? '''Tyler - '''Całujemy ? '''Lindsay - '''Ok !!! U Dakoty i Noah '''Dakota - '''Masz jakiś plan ? '''Noah - '''Masz przy sobie strój kąpielowy ? '''Dakota - '''Nie.... '''Noah - '''A...mogłabyś wskoczyć do jeziora po wodę ? '''Dakota - '''Ja nie umiem pływać. '''Noah - '''Ja coś tam umiem. '''Dakota - '''To skacz ! '''Noah - '''Oj, nie wiem czy to wyjdzie. U Harolda i Camerona '''Cameron - '''Według mnie powinniśmy....no nie wiem jesli chodzi o pływanie to chyba nie wygramy. '''Harold - '''Trzeba spróbować. '''Cameron - '''A ochrona ? '''Harold - '''Trzeba ją ominąć, a po drugie nie musimy pływać możemy po prostu obejść. '''Cameron - '''Ale wiesz, że to park narodowy. Tu są wszędzie kamery. '''Harold - '''Jak mówiłem trzeba spróbwać. U Geoffa i Mikea '''Mike - '''Masz plan ? '''Geoff -' No nie, szklanka sama się nie napełni. 'Mike - '''A skąd masz szklankę ? '''Geoff - '''Dziewczyny na koniec rozdawały. '''Mike - '''Aha, no dobra, jeśli chodzi o wygranie to mogę popłynąć, w kończu robię to dla Zoey. '''Geoff - '''To twoja dziewczyna ? '''Mike - '''No. '''Geoff - '''To ja też popłynę, dla mojej Bridgette. '''Mike - '''No dobra, a w tych strojach ? '''Geoff - '''Czego się nie robi dla dziewczyn. '''Mike - '''To start. U Katie i Dawn '''Katie - '''Dawn, jak mamy wziąć tą wodę ? '''Dawn - '''Mam pomysł, ale nie wiem czy będzie dobry. '''Katie - '''Zawsze warto spróbować. '''Dawn - '''No dobrze, daj mi teraz chwilę spokoju, muszę trochę pomedytować. '''Katie - '''I to ma być nasz plan ? '''Dawn - '''Spokojnie, nic tu nie ruszaj. ''Dawn usiadła i zaczęla medytować. 'Katie - '''Coś czuję, że nie wygramy. U Anne Marii i Izzy '''Anne Maria - '''Jakie to zadanie jest proste, Izzy weź proszę napełnij tą szklankę, wodą z tego wodospadu. '''Izzy - '''Juhuu ! Izzy, bum, bum ! '''Ochroniarz Nr 1 - '''Słyszałeś, ktoś wskakuje do wody ! '''Ochroniarz Nr 2 - 'Łapć, ją ! 'Anne Maria - '''No, nie. '''Izzy - '''Nigdy mnie nie złapiecie, nigdy ! ''Izzy wyparuje i znajduje się w samolocie. 'Izzy - '''Juhuu ! '''Zoi - '''Co ty tu tak szybko robisz ?! '''Izzy - '''Uciekałam, przed ochroną....i jestem ! '''Samanta - '''No dobze, czyli, że zrezygnowałaś z zadania. Możesz usiąść. '''Izzy - '''Dobra. ''W Parku Narodowym 'Anne Maria - '''Sama, tam nie popłynę, no cóż, chyba już przegrałam. U Scotta ''Scott właśnie wpłynął do jeziorka i nikt go nie zauważył, bierze wode z jednego z wodospadów. 'Scott - '''To po prostu, bułka z masłem. U Courtney ''Courtney omija staw i bierzę wodę z jeziora. 'Courtney - '''Jakie, to proste. U Lindsay i Tylera '''Ochroniarz Nr 2 - '''Tu nie wolno sie całować, idźcie stąd ! ''Lindsay i Tyler wogole nie zauważają ochroniarz i się dalej całują. 'Ochroniarz Nr 2 - '(przez łoki-toki) Halo, jednostki, proszę przyjść pod jeziorko nr. 5 'Ochroniarz Nr 3 - '(przez łoki-toki) Zrozumiano, już idziemy. 'Ochroniarz Nr 2 - '''No, ludzie przestańcie ! Ach, ta młodzież. U Dakoty i Noah '''Dakota '- No, proszę cię, wskocz do tego jeziorka ! 'Noah - '''Nie, nie chcę sobie zmoczyć ubrania, heloł ? '''Dakota - '''Jak ta Zendaria, z tobą wytrzymuje. '''Noah - '''Grrr. ''Noah prawie wrzuca Dakotę do stawu, ale ta w ostatniej chwili złapała się barierki. 'Dakota - '''Aaaa ! '''Noah - '''O, matko, daj rękę ! '''Ochroniarz Nr 5 - '''Stójcie, oboje idziecie ze mną. '''Noah - '''Ale przeprosiłem ją. ''W samolocie 'Ochroniarz Nr 5 - '''Widziałem ich na bójce. '''Zoi - '''No cóż, już dalej nie możecie brać udziału w zadaniu, przykro mi, usiądźcie obok Izzy. '''Noah - '''Przepraszam, cię Dakota. '''Dakota - '''Dzięki, nic mi się nie stało. U Harolda i Camerona '''Cameron - '''Moim zdaniem, powinniśmy zrezygnować, tu jest wszędzie ochrona. '''Harold - '''No dobra, może i masz rację. '''Cameron - '''Którędy, do samolotu ? '''Harold - '''Chyba w tą. ''W samolocie. 'Samanta - '''Rezygnujecie ? '''Harold - '''No..tak. '''Zoi - '''No dobrze, usiądźcie obok reszty. U Geoffa i Mikea ''W czasie drogi do samolotu. 'Mike - '''No i widzisz, jednak mamy wodę. '''Geoff - '''Oplaciło się, tylko...mamy mokre ubrania. '''Mike - '''Nie martw się, wysuszą się, przy takiej pogodzie jak teraz. '''Geoff - '''Masz rację. O, zobacz samolot. '''Mike - '''Pobiegnijmy ! ''W samolocie. 'Mike - '''Mamy wodę. '''Samanta - 'Świetnie, ale czy wygraliście powiemy przy ekspertyzie. 'Geoff - '''Ok. '''Zoi - '''Możecie sobie usiąść. '''Mike - '''Dzięki. U Katie i Dawn '''Katie - '''I co masz tą wodę ? '''Dawn - '''Bądź cierpliwa. '''Katie - '''Dobra, dobra. '''Samanta - '(przez megafon) Uwaga, czas się kończy ! 'Katie - '''Słyszałaś, prędko ! '''Dawn - '''Jeszcze trzy minuty. '''Katie - '''Nie ma czasu, musimy już iść. '''Dawn - '''No dobra...............................................gotowe. '''Katie - '''O matko, jak to zrobiłaś tak szybko ? '''Dawn - '''Moc natury, chodźmy. U Anne Marii ''Anne Maria idzie do samolotu. 'Anne Maria - '(do siebie) No pięknie, dzisiaj to na pewno odpadnę. U Scotta Scott właśnie wchodzi do samolotu. 'Scott - '''Mam, wodę. '''Zoi - '''Dobrze, wyniki poznamy później. '''Samanta - '''Możesz usiąść. '''Scott - '''Ok. ''Do samolotu przychodzi wyczerpana Courtney. 'Courtney - '''Hyhyhy, zdążyłam ? '''Zoi - '''Tak, daj szklankę. Wyniki będą później. U Lindsay i Tylera ''Są w drodze do samolotu niesieni przez ochroniarzy. 'Ochroniarz Nr 4 - '''Czy oni się kiedyś przestną całować ? '''Ochroniarz Nr 2 - '''Wątpię, po tym co widziałem. O, samolot. ''W samolocie. 'Ochroniarz Nr 3 - '''Przynieśliśmy całującą się parę. Do widzenia. '''Samanta - '''Do widzenia. No cóż zrezygnowaliście, ochrona was złapała, usiądźcie razem z innymi. U Katie i Dawn '''Katie - '''Jesteśmy ! '''Dawn - '''Zdążyliśmy ? '''Zoi - '''W ostatniej chwili, chyba dzisiaj wygra 6 osób. A właśnie koniec czasu ! ''W tej chwili przychodzi Anne Maria. 'Anne Maria - '''Koniec czasu ? '''Samanta - '''Tak. Masz słoik ? '''Anne Maria - '''No..nie. '''Zoi - '''No dobrze poznajmy wyniki ekspertyzy , i zobaczmy kto wygrał pierwszą część zadania. '''Samanta - '''Mam wyniki ! '''Zoi - '''No dobrze zobaczmy, wygrali wszysc............oprócz Courtney. '''Courtney - '''Co ?! Dlaczego ? '''Samanta - '''Miałaś wziąć wodę z wodospadu, a nie z pobliskiej wody. Przykro mi. '''Zoi - '''Czyli, że pierwszą częsć zadania wygrali: '''Wygrali - '''Geoff, Mike, Katie, Dawn i Scott '''Samanta - '''I oni nie muszą brać udziału w drugiej części, a druga częśc to.... '''Zoi - '''Mam dla was specjalne zadanie, czyli rzut dyskiem ! '''Cameron - '''A co to ma do Chorwacji ? '''Samanta - '''Z Chrowacji słynie z lekkiej atletyki - Sandra Perković. Jest ona mistrzynią Chorwacji w rzucie dyskiem. Rok temu na Mistrzostwach Świata w Lekoatletyce, zdobyła jedyny medla dla Chorwacji, a mianowicie - złoto. '''Zoi - '''Więc wy też trochę sobie porzucacie. Oto wasze pole. Zaczyna...Tyler. Powodzenia. '''Tyler - '''Uda mi się ! A po drugie ile jest zwycięstw ? '''Samanta - '''Jedno, dla najlepszej osoby. ''Tyler rzuca i......rzuca na trybuny. Na szczęście wszyscy zdążyli odskoczyć. 'Tyler - '''Ups. '''Zoi - '''No cóż dyskwalifikacja. Następny...Harold. '''Harold - '''Ohh. ''Harold rzuca na......25,8 m. 'Samanta - '''Słabo...następna osoba ! Czyli...Cameron ! ''Cameron rzuca na....10,4 m. 'Zoi - '''No cóż, na pewno nie wygrasz. Następna...Dakota. Ej, chwila, ktoś wogóle widział B ? '''Dakota - '''Ja nie. ''Nagle przychodzi B, cały przemoczony i wyczerpany. 'Samanta - '''O, matko jak ty wyglądasz. O, jak widzę masz szklankę wody. No cóż za to, że nie przyszłeś ostatecznie, wygrywasz razem z resztą i nie bierzesz udziału w drugim zadaniu. Możesz iść do reszty, która też wygrała. ''W budce wygranych. 'Geoff - '''O, hej B. Co ty tu robisz ? ''B napisał całą swoją historię i dał do przeczytania Dawn. 'Dawn - '''O, matko współczuje cię po tym co przeszłeś, fajnie, że jednak wygrałeś. ''U innych. 'Zoi - '''No cóż Dakota, teraz ty. '''Dakota - '''Coś, to nie wyjdzie za dobrze. ''Dakota rzuca.....poza pole. 'Samanta - '''Przykro mi zostajesz zdyskwalifikowana. '''Dakota - '''O, nie. '''Zoi - '''Teraz miał być B, ale, że wygrał... '''Courtney - '''Chwila ! Dajcie jego szklankę do ekspertyzy, może też nie jest z wodospadu ! '''Samanta - '''Ok. ''2 minuty później. 'Zoi - '''Jednak jest. Lindsay, teraz ty. '''Lindsay - '''Juhuu ! ''Lindsay rzuca.....wysoko w powietrze. 'Samanta - '''Dyskwalifikacja. Teraz Anne Maria. ''Anne Maria rzuca na......45,3 m. 'Zoi - '''Do tej pory najlepszy rzut, ćwiczyłaś kiedyś to ? '''Anne Maria - '''Pierwszy raz. '''Samanta - '''Ok. Izzy. ''Izzy rzuca na......ponad 85 m. 'Zoi - 'Łał to byłby rekord świata, ale dysk wylądował w Adriatyku, wiec nie wiemy ile dokładnie. Przykro mi, dyskwalifikacja. 'Izzy - '''Ohhh. '''Samanta - '''Teraz Noah. ''Noah rzuca na 15,5 m. '''Zoi - '''Słabo, następny...i ostatnia Courtney. '''Courtney - '''Uda mi się. ''Courtney rzuca na 53,2 m. '' '''Samanta - '''Brawo, zobaczmy ostateczną tabelę wyników. Tabela wyników '''1. Courtney ! 2. Anne Maria 3. Harold 4. Noah 5. Cameron 6/7/8/9 Tyler / Dakota / Lindsay / Izzy Zoi - '''Czyli tak, wygrała Courtney ! '''Courtney - '''Juhuu ! '''Samanta - '''A ogólnie wygrali: '''Wygrali - '''Geoff, Mike, Katie, Dawn, Scott, B i Courtney. '''Zoi - '''Gratuluje, a z resztą widzimy się na ceremonii eliminacji. '''Ceremonia Eliminacji Samanta - 'No dobrze, pierwsze siedem pianek otrzymują......Geoff, Mike, Katie, Dawn, Scott, B i Courtney. '''Zoi - '''Kolejne dwie.....Dakota i Izzy. '''Samanta - '''Następne dwie......Cameron i Harold. '''Zoi - '''No i kolejne dwie........Lindsay i Tyler. '''Samanta - '''A ostatnią otrzymuje..... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Samanta - '''Anne Maria ! Noah, odpadasz ! '''Noah - '''Ja ? Dlaczego ? '''Dakota - '''Chciałeś mnie utopić ?! '''Noah - '''Co ? Przeprosiłem za to. A w sumie, wrócę do Zendarii, nara. '''Dakota - '''Pozdrów ją ode mnie. '''Noah - '''Zobaczę. ''I Noah spada. 'Scott - '(po cichu) Wszystko, według mojego planu. '''Zoi - '''No i to by było na tyle. Widzimy się już w następnym odcinku, czyli w Grecji - pięknej i piaszczystej. Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki